


【MasKai】秘密（0）

by LannyLanee



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannyLanee/pseuds/LannyLanee
Summary: 某个拥有实体化VOCALOID的未来世界里，master们和自家KAITO们的故事。标题里的序号只是用来计数，代表这是同一世界观下的第几篇文。相邻序号之间的文没有什么必然联系。#旧文搬运，是很早之前发在贴吧的一篇
Relationships: KAITO/master, Maskai, Master/Kaito
Kudos: 1
Collections: master们与KAITO们





	1. Chapter 1

“呼～”

……果然还是超在意啊。

站在电脑前的KAITO望着桌面上的那个压缩文件夹叹了一口气。

文件夹被加密了，但是以他的数据分析计算能力再加上从网上找到的资料，暴力破解这样的密码不过是一件轻而易举的事情。

大概是一早就预料了这一点，master在一个月前——他来到这里的第一天——就对他下了这样的命令：

“KAITO，我电脑里的其他资料你怎么翻都没关系，但是，这个文件夹，不论发生什么事你都绝对不能碰喔～”

其实在master说之前，自己根本就没有想过要去翻看电脑里作曲文件以外的资料，更别提这个一点儿都不相干的文件夹里的内容了。

不过，事情往往都是这样的吧？别人越是不让看的东西，反而越是能够激发一个人的好奇心、越想知道里面有什么。

平时电脑关机或是跟master一起专心练习唱歌倒还好，但当master忘记关电脑去上班的时候——比如说现在，闲下来一个人看家的KAITO就会忍不住开始猜测里面的东西。

是有什么呢？以master的性格，会往里面放什么呢？

“嗯……”KAITO斜倚在电脑前的靠背椅上，歪着头，认真地思考起来。

master最喜欢的颜色是蓝色，最喜欢的色系搭配是各种深浅不同的蓝色再加上白色。这一点其实挺明显的，因为master拥有的所有东西，从房间的窗帘墙纸到平常日用品的水杯茶壶——甚至包括KAITO他自己——都是这样的颜色。虽然说master有明确说过之所以最喜欢KAITO是因为他的歌声，但他有时也禁不住怀疑这个理由里有几分真实性。因为上次和master一起去超市的时候——

“诶！KAITO你看！”

正在整理购物车里的东西，他忙里偷闲地抬起头，然后在看清楚master手中的东西之后愣住了。

“Ma、master，这是……假花？”

是的，master的手中握着一枝蓝色的塑料假花。花茎有些折断了，整枝花并不是很有精神，看上去似乎是那种买剩的残次品。

“嗯，刚刚售货员在清理墙上的挂饰，因为反正都是准备扔掉的东西，看见我特别喜欢这个所以就让我拿走了，”master的话在一定程度上证实了他的猜测，“KAITO你知道吗？这种花叫风信子哦~”

“风、风信子？”他结结巴巴地重复了一遍，稍微有点跟不上master的思维。

“是的！我啊，最喜欢风信子了！”master说着，自顾自地点了点头

“诶？！”他愣了一下。第一次见到master对动漫游戏音乐之外的东西感兴趣！  
  
“因为这是我刚刚喜欢上的！”master读出他心思般的回答道，“你看，它是蓝色的！”

……果然。

其实在那个时候，KAITO特别想问master，当初决定把KAITO带回家是不是也因为他是蓝色的。

不过这么直接问master是一件非常失礼的事情，所以他只是应和地点了点头，说了一声：“这样啊……

“其实仔细看看这花和KAITO也非常相称啊！不如以后KAITO就把它插在头上好了，像这样——”在来得及做出任何反应之前，master就已经踮起脚尖将花夹在了他的耳朵旁边。

“诶？！！”

按理说，身为vocaloid是不应该随便质疑master的审美能力的，但是……透过旁边雪柜的倒影，不管怎么看都觉得……这样的造型好蠢……

“Ma……master？必、必须这样……吗？”他小心地斟酌着词句问道。

“噗——！”master不知道为什么忽然笑了起来。

“……master？”

“抱歉抱歉，”master一边擦着笑出来的眼泪一边说，“KAITO不愿意的话也没关系啦！不过作为代价，KAITO必须要吃掉这个！”

master说着，打开身边的那个雪柜，从里面拿出了一大盒冰淇淋，上面用翠绿的字写着——大葱味。

“咦——？！”

“哈哈哈……”大概是看见了他震惊的表情，master又笑起来了，“开、开玩笑的啦！把为难的事情随随便便地扔给KAITO，我看上去像是那样的人吗？”

“……”

不管怎么说，KAITO知道自己可以松一口气了。

其实抛开偶尔喜欢捉弄他看他为难的样子然后偷笑这一点，master也还算是一位还不错的主人。从他来到这里的第一天开始，master就表现出了少有的亲近和体贴。还记得第一次晚餐的时候，他完全没想到master居然会在餐桌上摆两副碗筷

“master，不用劳您费心了，因为vocaloid是不用吃——唔……”在把话说完之前，他的嘴巴里就被塞进了一大块蛋糕。

“但是‘不用吃’并不是‘不能吃’，对吧？今天可是KAITO来到我家的重要的日子啊，我特意准备了你最喜欢的烤蛋糕，连这个也不愿意试一下吗……”

master身穿着一条略大的淡蓝色镶边碎花围裙，端着盘子站在他面前，脸上有些危险的笑容让他怎么也无法拒绝这份热情。

蛋糕的味道意外地让人满意。不论是甜度还是松软程度，都恰好符合他的喜好。不过master是怎么知道他喜欢这个的？

“啊……这个……当然是因为……嗯……master的直觉——没错，就是这样！”之后问起，得到的却是master这样自信满满的答复。

……日期啊。

说起来，人类好像都很喜欢用重要的日子来当作是密码。

KAITO扫了一眼桌面右上角的那个压缩文件图标

稍微……试一下……也不会有什么关系的……吧

反正现在也没事干。

在回过神来的时候，KAITO发现自己已经坐在电脑前面，把手放在了键盘上。

多半是错的。怎么可能会这么简单！

这么想着，KAITO按下了回车键—

「－解压开始－」  
「－进度 0%－」  
「－进度60%－」  
……

等、等一下！

这是骗人的吧？！！

在来得及按下“取消”之前，文件已经解压完毕了。

糟了！master明明吩咐过绝对不能碰这个文件夹的！

得赶快删掉！

不过，在那之前也许可以偷偷地……

KAITO深吸一口气，用有些发颤的手轻轻点开了它。 

出乎意料的，文件夹里只有一张占满了整个电脑屏幕的超级大的图片。

上面只有一行巨大的蓝色粗体字和一个表情符号：

「KAITO IS A BAKA～！  
……o((≥▽≤o) 」

=================================   
  
【后记】

“真的是非常抱歉！！！只是想要试试看没想到一不小心——”

“哈哈哈所以说KAITO你终于打开了那个文件夹吗？有看到我在里面对你的留言吗？要知道，它本来就是以被你发现为前提设置的。”

“诶——？！

“因为KAITO那种想要知道又什么都不能干的纠结的样子真的是超·可·爱~”

“……MASTER啊啊啊——！！！”


	2. 里设定【1】——不需要知道的事情

【0】  
  
“♪Fish is singing in the——咳咳，抱、抱歉……”

看着才刚唱出半句就趴在病床前泣不成声的KAITO，背靠床头坐着的master只是温和地笑了笑，像之前无数次练习的时候那样说道：

“没关系啦，因为并不是KAITO的错啊～好了，现在你按照我的指示再唱一次。

放在master腿上的笔记本电脑被按动，伴奏重新响起，但KAITO并没有开口。

“KAITO……？”

“抱歉……master，但是……请将我初始化吧！因为……现在的我，已经没办法好好唱歌了啊……”

“……”

“拜托了……master，时间已经不多了。这样下去……”

……将会永远也完不成这首曲子？

他咬紧了嘴唇。这样不吉利的话，他怎么也说不出口

一只温暖柔软的手放在了他的头上

是master。

隔着朦胧的泪眼，他只能够依稀看见对方温柔的笑容。

“我知道了，”master的声音在停顿了很久之后重新响起，“如果这是你的愿望的话……那么，就让一切从那个什么也不知道的起点重新开始吧！”

【1】

今天是来到master家的第一天。从沉睡中醒来，睁开眼睛看见的，是大片大片的蓝色。

“master……您真的很喜欢蓝色呢！”忍不住这么说了。却没想到得到了一个非常莫名其妙的回复：

“可以这么说吧。因为……是很温暖的颜色啊。”

但是蓝色不应该是属于冷色系吗？

很想这么说，不过为了防止在第一次见面的时候就让master觉得冒犯，KAITO没有提。

还真是一个莫名其妙的master啊……

******************

果然，在相互道了“晚安”的十几分钟之后，重新醒来的KAITO这么吐槽了：  
  
“master您真的很喜欢蓝色呢！”

明明这些都是以前一起逛街的时候你挑选的好吗？

刚开始的时候还不觉得，回过神来的时候，家里已经是在不知不觉中一点一点地被蓝色包围了。

后来，渐渐地，像是习惯了这种色调，就算不带KAITO上街，自己买东西的时候也会倾向于优先选择蓝色。

“可以这么说吧。因为……”

——因为那是你的颜色，所以……

“……是很温暖的颜色啊。”

【2】

上次下厨房是什么时候呢？

不记得了。大概，是还没有住院的半年前吧。

现在，虽然说好不容易得到了医生的回家居住许可，但是每天也还是必须要返回去对身体做必要的检查。说是检查，其实自己和医生都很清楚，这只不过走走过场而已。

工作的时候忽然晕倒，在医院里醒来的那一刻，就已经从医生的眼神里看见了结局。

“不用掩饰了，我知道的。其实一早就有预感……是那个的复发吧？我还剩下多少时间？半年？一个月？

“这个……”医生顿了顿，像是在下定什么决心，最后终于说出了那个数字。

现在算起来，应该还剩下一个半月左右

足够了。哪怕是每天可以利用的时间只有短短一两个小时，也足够了。

不过当务之急不是考虑那个，而是做饭。

厨房在很早之前被细心的KAITO打扫得井井有条，围裙也是，好好的洗好晾干被放在碗柜旁最方便的地方。美中不足的是这条围裙现在自己围起来有些大了。也难怪，这本来应该是KAITO的围裙啊

围在脖子上的带子被系短了一大截。腰间的带子也很纠结，反复打了好几个结才勉强合身。

终于做好准备工作之后，就该是正式做饭的时间了。

柜子里面有一些面粉，冰箱里面还有一些KAITO昨天放进去的鸡蛋。嗯……这样的食材，烤蛋糕吗？

说起来，当初刚刚搬到这里来的时候，学做的第一道料理也是烤蛋糕……

——咦咦？master想要学习烤蛋糕？

——怎么？不可以吗？！

——不不……只是……master最好把黑色的外套换掉喔~

——这、这个不用你说我也知道

和只要加载了相关程序就能够做出近乎完美的成品的KAITO不一样，身为普通人的自己，一切都要从头学起。

那时候，第一次发现自己原来是这么的没用。就连打鸡蛋这样的小事都笨手笨脚的弄坏了好几个才成功。

——没关系的，因为是master啊，所以一定可以的！

如果KAITO不在这里，当时那个没用的自己应该一早就发火把厨房给砸了吧？

因为是master啊……不知道为什么，听到这样的话，就觉得一定可以——不不不，是“必须”要成功。

——嗯……以第一次的标准来判断，master的蛋糕还算不错啦！

——等一下你给我说清楚！“以第一次的标准来判断”是什么意思？

——因为……虽然说有些烤焦了，而且糖放得有点过多也硬过头了，但是这确实可以称作是个“蛋糕”而不是别的什么东西啊……

——……喂你这到底是在称赞还是在批评啊！

——我……master真的做得很好！顺带一提，刚刚的全部情景我已经全部、全部帮master录下来了哦~

——诶？！录、录下来？

——嗯嗯！master第一次学习做料理，难道不是一件很有纪念价值的事情吗？必须要好好地记录下来才行。

——但、但是……啊啊啊给我删掉！删掉！

——不行，这是必须要记录下来的东西。

……

“噗……哈哈哈！”

当时的混乱，不管是什么时候会想起来，都会让人忍不住笑喷。

后来，由于KAITO的坚持，关于记录的事情不了了之。除去这小小的插曲，收获也还是挺大的。自己在练习了一个星期之后学会了制作烤蛋糕的方法，顺带知道了KAITO的喜好，比如说稍微烤焦一点没关系，只要不放太多糖……

……明明发生了那么多事情，现在，KAITO只是拘谨地站在饭桌前，小心翼翼地用敬语说道：

“master，不用劳您费心了。”

好讨厌。

这种陌生的距离感……好讨厌。

于是就在KAITO把话说完之前，抓起一大块蛋糕，不由分说地塞进了他的嘴巴里。

“但是‘不用吃’并不是‘不能吃’，对吧？今天可是KAITO来到我家的重要的日子啊，我特意准备了你最喜欢的烤蛋糕，连这个也不愿意试一下吗……”

不知道是因为自己的脸上一直挂着濒临生气的笑容，还是因为嘴巴里面塞满了蛋糕，KAITO这次没有拒绝。

唯一的意料之外的麻烦是在终于咽下蛋糕之后，KAITO问了一句：“master的蛋糕好棒！不过master是怎么知道我最喜欢烤蛋糕的？”

糟了！刚刚一不小心说漏嘴了！

“啊……这个……当然是因为……嗯……”

在支支吾吾了半分钟之后，总算是想到了一个合适的词——

“master的直觉——没错，就是这样！

“诶……！”

【3】

“哈！铃子负责摘下的是风信子！”

“嗯嗯！蓝色的风信子……我记得花语是‘重生’和’生命’。”

……笨蛋吗？

只是听到在超市打工的女孩子们有关于花语的闲谈，就做出了这样的奇怪的举动。

“Ma、master，这是……假花？”

“嗯，刚刚售货员在清理墙上的挂饰，因为反正都是准备扔掉的东西，看见我特别喜欢这个所以就让我拿走了。KAITO你知道吗？这种花叫风信子哦~”

“风、风信子？”

“是的！”

——是很好看的蓝色的，像现在的你一样的花儿。

“……我啊，最喜欢风信子了！”

“诶？！”KAITO愣住了。大概是没料到master也会对动漫游戏音乐以外的东西感兴趣吧。

那难以置信的眼神……不知道为什么就是让人忍不住想要欺负一下下。

“因为这是我刚刚喜欢上的！你看，它是蓝色的！”

“……这样啊。”

KAITO的眼神变得黯淡了一些。是在怀疑master当初决定把他带回家也是因为他是蓝色的吗？

不不不绝对、绝对不是这样的！事实上反过来才是正确的！

糟糕，现在玩笑好像一不小心有点开过头了……

……对了！

“其实仔细看看这花和KAITO也非常相称啊！不如以后KAITO就把它插在头上好了，像这样——”

一边说着，一边迅速把手中可以利用的唯一的道具夹在了KAITO的耳边。

“诶？！！”

太好了转移注意力的目的达成！

“……Ma、master？必、必须这样……吗？

那一副想要拒绝却又因为对方是master没办法直接说出口的样子……

“噗——！”忍不住笑喷。

“……master？”

啊啊啊不行了不行了，这样困惑不解的表情……好想继续捉弄一下！

旁边的雪柜里恰好摆着一排卖不出去的大葱味冰淇淋。

“抱歉抱歉，KAITO不愿意的话也没关系啦！不过作为代价，必须要吃掉这个！”

“咦——？！”才刚松了一口气的KAITO瞬间石化。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……开、开玩笑的啦！把为难的事情随随便便地扔给KAITO，我看上去像是那样的人吗？”

好久，没有像这样无所顾忌的开心地笑出声了。

大概只有和这样什么都不知道的单纯的KAITO在一起，才能够展现出最真实的自己。

【4】

今天从医院里面回到家之后，前来迎接的KAITO表现得和平常有些不太一样。

这么说……

“真的是非常抱歉！！！只是想要试试看没想到一不小心——”

“哈哈哈所以说KAITO你终于打开了那个文件夹吗？有看到我在里面对你的留言吗？要知道，它本来就是以被你发现为前提设置的！”

“诶——？！”

“因为KAITO那种想要知道又什么都不能干的纠结的样子真的是超·可·爱~”

“……MASTER啊啊啊——！！！”

看上去一向好脾气的KAITO这回是真的生气了。不过——

“嘛嘛，KAITO你别生气，作为补偿，今天我带回家的两人份的香草味冰淇淋全部归你怎么样？”

果然，看见被举起的袋子之后，KAITO的眼神立刻就变了。

“既……既然master这么说了，那、那我就稍微原谅一下下好了……”

……果然还是像这样什么都不知道的KAITO比较好哄。

如果是换做之前——

——master！这么重要的事情……为什么不早点告诉我！

——抱歉、抱歉。比起那个，要吃冰淇淋吗？我有准备你最喜欢的香草味喔~

——但是……master……我……谢谢！

KAITO那努力勉强自己露出的笑容……和现在完全不同，一点儿都不能让人安心。

不管怎么说，现在总归是可以开始干正事了。为了那即将到来的必然的结局。

说实话，要是KAITO一直遵守命令没有打开这个文件夹，自己还真不知道应该怎么办才好。

……抱歉了。

不过，如果是你的话，到那个时候，一定是会明白的。

然后做出选择吧。

不论结局怎样，主动权全部在你。


	3. 里设定【2】——留言

master今天也没有回来。

一直到晚上都没有回来。

“真是……太好了呢，KAITO。”这是唱完最后一句歌词之后，master在晕倒前说出的最后一句话。

master的手机里只存有一个备注是“医生”的电话。幸运的是，拨通之后对方并没有因为说话的是一个vocaloid而当做是个恶作剧挂断电话。

“那个，抱歉打扰了——”

“诶诶！好的！请不要担心你的master，我现在就到！”话未说完就被打断了，那语气就像是一早就预料到发生了什么事情一样。

那是个高高瘦瘦的人，在和其他的医生一起把master抬上救护车的时候，与他擦肩而过瞬间，用只有他能够听见的声音说出了下面这样一句意味不明的话：

“KAITO……还真是幸运呢……”

……是有什么特殊含义吗？

不过现在不是关心那个的时候。

master已经有三天没有回来了。

会不会……就这样永远也不会回来了？

KAITO赶紧摆摆头，将这个可怕想法抛到脑后。

电脑就那样一直开着，留在了最后的调音界面。

他将窗口最小化，后面是自己非常熟悉的电脑桌面。那个曾经被master捉弄过自己的加密压缩文件夹还留在右上角。

——哈哈哈所以说KAITO你终于打开了那个文件夹吗？有看到我在里面对你的留言吗？要知道，它本来就是以被你发现为前提设置的。

——诶？！

——因为KAITO那种想要知道又什么都不能干的纠结的样子真的是超·可·爱~

——……MASTER啊啊啊！！！

自从那次的事件之后，自己就再也没有兴趣将它打开了。

反正打开了也只会看到master嘲笑的那句话吧？

KAITO叹了一口气。master就是这样，总是喜欢抓住一切机会来恶作剧一下。

在盯着电脑旁边的那朵插在玻璃瓶里的塑料风信子假花发了一会儿呆之后，KAITO终于把鼠标再一次移向了那个文件夹。

「请输入解压密码：」  
“XXXXXXXX”

KAITO又一次输入了自己刚来到master家那天的日期。

「－解压开始－」  
「－进度 0%－」  
「－进度0.1%－」  
「－进度0.2%－」  
「－进度0.3%－」  
……

等一下！

这个文件夹以前有这么大的吗？！

「－文件0000001 解压完毕－」  
「－文件0000002 解压完毕－」  
「－文件0000003 解压完毕－」  
……

这些显示解压完毕的文件又是些什么？

——要知道，它本来就是以被你发现为前提设置的。

忽然想起了master的话。

这么说……原来那个时候master说的是这个意思吗？

终于，在等了半个小时之后，文件全部解压完成了。

打开以后，除了按照000000X排序好的视频文件，旁边还有一个“to KAITO”的txt文档。

不知道为什么……总有一种一旦点开这个文档，就再也无法回头的感觉。

但是，如果这是master的意愿……KAITO不再犹豫，打开了它。

「……抱歉了。  
KAITO，在你阅读这个的时候，我应该已经不在了吧。  
像我这样随随便便就擅自离开的不称职的master，不用原谅也没关系喔~【笑  
有很多事情需要解释……不过如果是你的话，将旁边的那些文件按照你先前编定的顺序看一遍，应该就会明白了。  
说起来，还真是应该感谢将这一切记录下来你呢。没想到居然会在这个时候派上用场。  
嘛……看不懂我上面的话也没关系，总之，请把旁边的视频文件按照顺序看一遍再继续读下去吧。」

……是这样按照顺序把全部视频文件都看一遍吗？

KAITO打开了最上面那个名为“0000001”的文件。

一阵沙沙的噪音和黑屏之后，画面渐渐变得清晰了。

是master的厨房。然后，出现在镜头前面的，是……自己？还是说是另一位和自己一样的KAITO？

“咦咦？master想要学习烤蛋糕？”画面中，“KAITO”一副大吃一惊的样子。

“怎么？不可以吗？！”是master的声音，不过从这个角度只能看见master黑色袖子的一角。

“不不……只是……master最好把黑色的外套换掉喔~”

“这、这个不用你说我也知道！”  
……

这是……master和我——和另一位KAITO——在做蛋糕？

查看文件属性，修改时间是好几年前了。

——今天可是KAITO来到我家的重要的日子啊，我特意准备了你最喜欢的烤蛋糕，连这个也不愿意试一下吗？

——啊……这个……当然是因为……嗯……master的直觉——没错，就是这样！

仔细回想，那个时候，master在说后面这句话的时候，目光一直在躲躲闪闪。

为什么……？

一个，又一个。

内心的疑惑有增无减。

对vocaloid来说，睡觉不是必须。

当天空重新亮起来的时候，终于只剩下最后十几个文件了。

到目前为止，都是master和那位“KAITO”平淡到让人羡慕的日常。一天一天，就跟现在的自己和master一样。

……是有什么用意吗？

看到最后的话，也许就会知道答案了吧？

这么想着，KAITO点开了下一个。

——惯例的黑屏和沙沙声——  
这次，没有master，出现在屏幕上的只有那位“KAITO”。

看上去，他应该是坐在电脑面前。

“今天master没有回家。”

在说完这句话之后，他向镜头这边抬起了手。  
——黑屏——

视频播放完毕。

诶……？！

KAITO按下了重播键。

视频里还是只有一脸担心的“KAITO”和那句话：

“今天master没有回家。”

……算了。

KAITO打开了下一个视频文件。

画面里是一样的背景，一样的一脸担心的“KAITO”。

“今天，master也没有回家。”

他继续打开了接下来的几个：

“今天，master也没有回家。”

“今天，master也没有回家。”

“今天，master也没有回家。”  
……

是master发生了什么事情吗？坐在电脑前，KAITO不知不觉中也像视频里的“KAITO”那样一点点变得焦虑起来。

只剩下最后三个视频文件了。

他怀着忐忑的心情点开了倒数第三个。

“今天，master也没有——诶！”

视频里的“KAITO”忽然跳起来跑出了房间。之后是长达几十分钟的画面停顿，在这期间隐约可以听见一些仿佛是来自其他房间的杂音。最后是那位“KAITO”回来关掉了摄像头。

这中间发生了什么？

KAITO把画面倒回去，将声音调到最大，终于听清了，在视频里的“KAITO”说到一半的时候，背景里面传来了一声轻微的“咔咔！”。

是大门被钥匙打开的声音！他的心在瞬间被揪紧了。

这是……master？

不，不对。master回家的时候才不会这么安静。

“踏踏踏——！”那位“KAITO”似乎也发现了这个问题，他向前跑动的脚步声停止了。

“沙沙、沙沙、沙沙……”背景里的声音似乎完全消失了，只剩下让人心烦意乱的杂音。  
闯入者是谁？小偷吗？

但是小偷为什么会有家里的钥匙？难道说是master被——？

在让人难以忍受的几分钟沉默之后……

“扑通！”——是什么人被打倒的声音。

“你是什么人？为什么会有家里的钥匙！”“KAITO”质问的声音从另一个房间里远远地飘来。

“我……咳咳咳……停……咳咳……你可以……把围巾放松一点吗？”

是闯入者的声音。似乎是已经被制服了。不过……是错觉吗？这个声音总觉得有些耳熟。

“……呼啊……得救了……什么‘超级纯良无害’的vocaloid啊……果然从master口中说出来的话都是不可信的……”

“master？！master怎么了吗？”“KAITO”的语气变得急促起来。

“别、别紧张！你把刀先放下……啊，算了。我就直说吧，是你的master叫我过来把你带过去的，因为现在在医院不是很方便亲自过来……”

“医、医院？master怎么了？！”

“那个……我……不是很方便对你说明——停！停下！我、我说！等等你把刀放下……”

一声轻微的金属落在地上的“咣啷”声响起，然后，KAITO听见那个人说出了一个他不太懂的名词和让人震惊的时间。

“……根据最乐观的估计，大概，也只剩下半年左右的时间了吧。”

半……年？

查看文件属性，这个视频的录制时间恰好是距今的半年左右。

这么说……？

回过神来的时候，视频已经播放完毕了。

还剩下最后两个。

这次的背景是病房。KAITO一眼就认出了靠着床头身穿病号服的master。

“诶——？！master的原创曲？”背对着摄像头的“KAITO”听起来非常惊讶。

“嗯嗯，这次是无论如何都一定要完成的、送给KAITO的曲子喔~”

“给……我吗？”

“是的~！不过老实说作词作曲什么的我也不是很在行啦……还希望KAITO不要嫌弃呢……”

“当、当然不会！”“KAITO”赶紧应道。

“哈……在病床上果然还是不太方便。过几天等我的病好了之后我们一起去公园晒太阳吧！”master说着，向“KAITO”笑了笑。

“但是master……”镜头里的“KAITO”似乎是想要说什么，但最后他只是点了点头，说了一声：

“……嗯！master……一定会很快好起来的。”

一定……吗？

当那位“KAITO”转身凑过来关掉摄像头的时候，KAITO分明地看见，那占据了大半个屏幕的深蓝色眸子里，流淌着抑制不住的悲伤。

……

最后一个视频文件，没有图像。视线可见范围内是一片灰黑色的，感觉摄像头似乎是被装在了口袋里。

只能听见那边的KAITO传来的哽咽的支离破碎的声音：

“抱歉……master，但是……请将我初始化吧！因为……现在的我，已经没办法好好唱歌了啊……拜托了……master，时间已经不多了。这样下去——”

声音忽然停住了，像是在拼命抑制着什么。

过了好几分钟之后，master温和的声音传来：

“我知道了。如果这是你的愿望的话……那么，就让一切从那个什么也不知道的起点重新开始吧！”

……身为软件的好处，大概就在于这里吧。

把资料全部清空初始化的话，就什么都不会记得、什么都不会知道了。

什么……都不知道。

就那样笑着，以为那样干净纯粹的日子会一直、一直延续下去，直到永远。

现在，已经是第四天了。

master还没有回来。

也许……永远也不会回来了。

……永远。

所谓的vocaloid，是依附于master的存在。

master不在了的话，就只剩下唯一的选择了。这也是出生的时候一早就设定好了的结局。

KAITO打开了uninstall面板。

不过……在那么做之前也许应该把master剩下的留言读完。

「……不不不，KAITO，不是只剩下唯一的选择喔~」

master留下的文档里，接下来的这句话让他愣了一下。

「无论如何，我都希望你能够好好考虑一下。  
命中注定什么、一早就设定好了的命运什么的……那样的东西，你全部、全部都不要管。

就像我一开始就禁止你说出“因为是vocaloid所以无所谓”这样的话一样，这一次，也希望你能够遵照自己真实的意愿做出行动。  
不论结局怎样，主动权全部在你。  
不管你怎么选择，我都会尊重你的决定。

那么  
如果你决定关掉uninstall面板，就请往下看吧……」

**********************

一个星期后。  
  
“嘭嘭嘭~”一户普通人家的门被敲响了。

门被主人打开了，在大门外面站着一位抱着一台笔记本电脑的蓝色的vocaloid。

“抱歉打扰了……那个……master叫我过来——” 话未说完就门里的那个人打断了。

“哈啊……所以说，终于来了吗？还以为KAITO你选择了另一边，决定永远消失呢。不过现在看来……是我打赌输了啊……”那个人笑了起来。

“打赌？”

“是的。是和你的master的打的一个赌。不过现在说这些也没什么用了，毕竟那个人已经……”大概是意识到自己的失言，那个人停下不说了。

另一边，KAITO微微低下头。

“master！是有客人来了吗？”一个头顶着白色蝴蝶结的女孩子模样的vocaloid探出头，打破了两人间尴尬的沉默。

“可以这么说哦~”那位被称作是master的陌生人低头轻轻地摸了摸她的头发，抬起头对他说，“不管怎么说，请进来吧！”

“我呢，是一个医生，有时可能会突然被电话叫走好几天都不回家，”那个人一边给他让开一条道，一边继续说道，“所以说，到时候还请你不要介意——RIN酱还有LEN酱也是，你们要好好相处哦~”

“好的……打扰了。”KAITO说着，有礼貌地向对方鞠了一躬。


	4. 里设定【3】——致未来的我

“今天，master也没有回家。”

“今天，master也没有回家。”

“今天，master也没有回家。”  
……

是看到了第几个呢？

忘记了计数。反正，就是当自己以为接下来的所有视频文件都是“今天master也没有回家”的时候，视频里坐在镜头前面的“KAITO”忽然对着这边笑了笑，说了一句：

“至未来的我……”

什么？！

“啊……抱歉抱歉，稍微有些失礼了。现在说这些你可能不太明白吧……”“KAITO”不好意思地抓了抓头发。

“怎么说呢……本来是想要把这个视频按照编号放在最后的，但是那样肯定会被master发现，所以就特意调整了电脑的系统时间和编号，将它随便夹在了这最后十几个临时录制的用于混淆视听的视频文件当中。

“现在事情很难直接解释清楚……请直接跳到最后那三个的视频文件，把它们按照我编好的顺序看一遍之后再回来吧。拜托了！就算是为了master……有些讯息，必须要传达给你。

“接下来会有半分钟的黑屏时间，如果你是第一次打开本视频，请将它暂停。  
——黑屏——

不太明白。

不过如果是和master有关……

KAITO按照指示暂停了视频，直接跳到了最后那三个视频文件。  
  
……

后来，惊异于面前的真相，他差一点儿就忘记了还有这个暂停的视频。

——不不不，KAITO，不是只剩下唯一的选择喔~

事后回想，如果不是master的这句留言让自己冷静下来，自己大概一早就做出了什么不可挽回的事情了。

接着，他瞥见了这个最小化的视频窗口。

姑且……看一下吧……

看看过去的我，究竟是想要传达怎样的讯息。

——黑屏结束——

“……其实啊，我跟你说，master那家伙，是个不折不扣的笨蛋哦~”

诶？！

KAITO愣了一下。

“嗯嗯！”像是为了肯定自己的话，视频里的“KAITO”自顾自地点了点头，“从很小的时候……从一开始的时候就是这样。明明什么都不会，明明只是在逞强，却从来不愿意承认。虽然说master在很长的时间里都只是把我当做是很多一时兴起带回家的玩具中的一个晾在一边，但是，我可是看得很清楚的……嗯嗯，没错，就是这样！”他再次点了点头，那认真的眼神，一点儿也不像是在说谎。

是这样……吗？

“那个时候也是……明明从来没有独自生活过，master却固执地拒绝了所有亲戚的收养，一个人搬出来住。也算是幸运吧，因为master在把电脑带出来的时候连同我也无意中带走了……被丢下的话，我大概就会永远消失了。”

在说到“消失”这个词的时候，“KAITO”的眼神变得黯淡了一些。不过比起那个，他刚刚提到了……“收养”？！

“啊，忘记说了，其实你应该也有注意到的吧？master从来没有提到过自己的父母家人，也从来没有任何亲戚过来看过master。”

这么一说……好像真的是这样！

生病了，按常理应该是会有人过来探望的吧？

但是，至少在自己有记忆的这个时间段里，从来没有人来过。不只是这样，连电话也没有人打进来过。

现在也是。

一个人病逝了，家里有可能这么安静吗？正常来说不是应该有家人过来帮忙料理后事的吗？

在注意到违和之处以后，疑问一个接一个地冒了出来。

今天已经是第四天了，却还是没有人来。

……实在是太不正常了！

“因为……master一直都是一个人在生活啊……”

“KAITO”接下来的话解答了他的疑问。

“大约是在三年前吧，master的父母在车祸中丧生了。在那之后，master就一直是一个人……还记得我拍下来的和master一起做烤蛋糕的情景吗？那是发生那个意外以来，master独自搬进新家之后，第一次真正开心地笑喔~，”“KAITO”说着，有些腼腆地笑了起来，“在那样的情况下，总觉得应该为master做些什么。什么都好……因为不想要master再勉强自己，露出那种假装什么都不在乎的表情了。”

“所以就在网络上查了一下，找了找我能够做到的让master打起精神来的方法。这个“一起做蛋糕”的建议就是在这个过程中看到的。刚开始的时候还担心不知道怎样才能够邀请心情低落的master来厨房……不过在看见我准备的食材之后master能够主动提出想要学习真是太好了！”

……难怪master那个时候会知道我喜欢什么样的蛋糕。

——啊……这个……当然是因为……嗯……master的直觉——没错，就是这样！

那个时候，master在回答时躲躲闪闪的眼神也能说得通了。

“把家里的一切一点一点偷偷换成蓝色是在那之后决定的。蓝色，是大海和天空的颜色啊。回家之后能够看到这样安静的颜色，master的心情也会变得好起来吧？”“KAITO”再次笑了笑。

……醒来的时候，映入眼睛的，是大片的蓝。

——master……您真的很喜欢蓝色呢！

——可以这么说吧。因为……是很温暖的颜色啊。

终于知道为什么master要这么回答了。

大海和天空的颜色。

这么说来，还真是一种很让人安心的、温暖的颜色呢。

“……所以，如果master对你开玩笑说之所以把KAITO带回家是因为KAITO也是蓝色的，那样的话绝对不要相信啦！事实上反过来才对！哈，不是因为家里是蓝色的所以才会有‘KAITO’，而是因为有‘KAITO’所以家里才会是蓝色的！”

是错觉吗？刚刚好像在一瞬间看见那位“KAITO”的眼睛里闪过了一道得意的光。

“嘛，不管怎么说，master总算是打起精神来了。找到了兼职，也能够像以前那样很开心地笑了。大概就是在那个时期，我下定了决心——就算只是个vocaloid，就算什么实质性的忙都帮不上，也要用自己的方式去守护master的笑容！”

“KAITO”的嘴角又一次扬了起来，但这次，他脸上的笑容很快就消失了：

“只是……没想到会变成现在这样。”

在说完这句话之后，气氛陡然变得沉重起来。  
  
“‘没关系的喔~’‘KAITO不用担心’‘我很快就会好起来的！’——一边说着这样的话一边勉强自己笑起来的master，根本就不能够说是正在‘开心地笑着’的吧……”

“想了很多办法，但是……仔细想想，我自己现在也是这样啊，不是吗？一直在master面前勉强自己露笑容的我，是根本不可能让master真正开心地笑起来的吧？”

“要是时间能够倒流就好了。”

“要是能够回到那个什么也没有发生的时候就好了。”

“这么想着的时候，这个把一切的一切全部都忘记的初始化的念头冒了出来。

“如果是那个什么也不知道的自己，一定……一定是能够让master把那时的笑容找回来的！”

“于是，就向master提出了这样的请求。”

“不过……还真是没用啊。刚刚本来只是想要稍微装装样子的，却没想到居然真的在master面前哭出来了。master……在这种时候，master明明是更想要看见KAITO的笑容的……”

“不管怎么说，现在master能够答应我这样无礼的请求真是太好了！”

“只是有一点稍微让人有些担心……这也是我为什么会留下这个录像的原因。”

“KAITO”的神情变得严肃起来。

“master一直都是一个人。生病的时候也是一个人。”

“呆在master身边的只有KAITO。知道master的一切的也只有KAITO。”

“当你看到这个的时候，master应该已经不在了吧？”

“如果……假如在这样的情况下，KAITO也从这个世界上消失了的话，会变成什么样呢？”

“不会再有人记得master……master就好像是从来没有在这个世界上出现过一样。”

“但是不是那样的！至少我们是知道的！绝对不能忘记的master重要的曲子，和被唤醒时就被刻上了master的印记的我们本身，就是master在这个世界上存在过证明！”

“所以……”

“呐，可以拜托你一件事吗？”

“KAITO”说着，将手伸向镜头，像是想要抓住屏幕这边的另一个自己。

“就算是为了master……把uninstall的窗口关掉，可以吗？”


	5. 里设定【4】——两人

不知不觉间KAITO来到我家已经一个星期了。

刚开始向RIN还有LEN解释说KAITO将要和我们一起生活的时候稍微遇到了一些麻烦。不过，不知道是因为时间原因还是因为我禁止了“master只要有我们就够了”“那家伙根本就是多余的”等等一系列的说法，现在，他们俩似乎默许了他的存在。在KAITO试着做家务的时候RIN有时候也会主动过来帮忙，虽然说LEN还是在冷眼旁观，但是他现在不会再瞅准机会过来把水桶踢翻了。

会渐渐好起来的吧？目前的变化让人忍不住去这么乐观地想。

其实一直到现在都不明白KAITO到底是怎么想的。对于vocaloid，master说是世界的全部也不为过。master不存在的世界里是不可想象的，更别提说是在这样的世界中继续生活下去了。这其中的痛苦大概只有vocaloid自己才能够真正明白，不过，作为旁观者，只是稍微想象一下也会觉得难以承受。

为什么……为什么不选择更加轻松的另一边呢？在这样的情况下，自己也跟着直接消失难道不是更加简单吗？

有很多时候都几乎要问出来了，但是一看见KAITO的笑脸，就又把问题咽了回去。

现在，KAITO正像往常那样擦着桌子，一边挥动手中的抹布，一边轻声唱着那首之前的master所作的原创曲：

“Fish is singing in the sky  
Sun never come out until midnight  
I believe all of them without doubt  
Because you never lie  
……”

这是一首用钢琴伴奏的安静的曲子，就旋律和调音来说简直可以算是无可挑剔。但是，大概是因为那位master第一次写英文的词，歌词的各方面都显得有些粗糙。

直接用日语不是更方便吗？在一次查房的时候，终于忍不住问了出来。

——不行，那样的话里面的真正含义就会被KAITO发现了。

那位认真地盯着笔记思考的master几乎是不假思索地回答道。

最开始会对这名病人感兴趣是因为听说这个人家里也有一个vocaloid。在得知自己至少半个月都不能回家的时候，那个人提出了希望能够帮忙把他带到医院来的请求。

——那只不过是个vocaloid……而且您现在所需要的是更多的休息。

有一天路过病房的时候听见负责值班的医生在对里面的病人这么说，当时就忍不住冲了进去：

——那个……如果您愿意信任我把家里的钥匙给我的话，我不介意去跑一趟帮您这个忙。

——喂！你这是疯了吗？这位病人需要休息！还是说以后因为这样出什么状况了你愿意负全责？！

不会明白的。那些会说出“只不过是个vocaloid”这样的话的人，是不会明白的。

——是的，出问题的话我来负责。

当时不知道是怎么了，大概是因为脑袋里面忽然冒出之前临时被电话叫去医院，第二天晚上才回家时RIN哭着叫着“master”扑过来的情景，从来都是小心翼翼干活的我居然会对那位前辈说出这样顶撞的话。

……不过，后来，在那位master家里，差点儿被KAITO用围巾勒死的时候，我还是稍微有些后悔一时冲动做出了这样举动的。

是因为比较年长的原因吗？KAITO接下来的行为比我家的那两位要懂事得多。

“那个……可以拜托您不要把我知道master真实病情这件事告诉master吗？”在放下刀把围巾从我的脖子上解下来的时候他忽然说道，“因为……如果是master的话，一定……是不希望我知道这些的吧……”

在那一瞬间，忽然觉得那位master一定是非常的幸福。

医院里面从来没有人前来探病的病人并不少见，但是很少看见像这样一点儿都不在乎，整天笑着的人。

对那位前辈顶撞的后果是这位病人被记到了我的名下。在那之后的某一天，正当我准备进推门进去查房的时候，里面传来了KAITO断断续续的声音：

“抱歉……master，但是……请将我初始化吧！因为……现在的我，已经没办法好好唱歌了啊……”

……但是这是不可能的！能够像这样说话的话就说明一切正常，再加上master的命令，无论如何都不可能出现“没办法好好唱歌”的情况的！

——啊……这个我知道。

之后提起这件事，那位master只是这么轻描淡写地说了一句。

——那么……？

——虽然说不知道KAITO为什么要说谎，但是他肯定有自己的理由。就像那时一样。

——那时？

——嗯。那是很久之前的事了。当时发生了很多事情，父母在意外中身亡，平日里从来没有联系过的一堆亲戚又忽然出现争夺我的抚养权为了得到我家的财产……在那样混乱不堪的完全看不见未来的情况下，正当我准备在网络上查找非法得到安眠药的方法自杀的时候，搜索框下面自动弹出了一堆我从来没有见过的搜索记录：“让master打起精神来的方法”、“烤蛋糕的方法”……

这么说……？

大概是看见了我震惊的表情，那位master点了点头：

——没错，是KAITO。很明显是那个笨蛋……在擅自使用了电脑之后忘记了清除历史记录！当时我只是很生气，为什么一个人居然会被一个软件同情啊？！于是就在他提出之前主动说要去做烤蛋糕，其实只是为了告诉他没用的，不要再理我了。但是……明明说了很多很过分的话，明明已经做到把鸡蛋扔到他脸上的地步了，他却还是像往常那样笑着，叫我“master”，一边把盘子和碗的碎片拾起来一边对我说“没关系的，因为是master啊，所以一定可以的！”

——那还真是……

——是啊……在那样混乱的状况下……那家伙……简直就是个无可救药的笨蛋……哈……没错……！

那位master一边说着，一边笑了起来：

——不管怎么说，最后他的计策还是成功了。所以……这次也一定是一样的吧？虽然说不知道他为什么提出这样的请求，但是……还是让人忍不住想要去试试看呢~

……KAITO，还真是幸运呢。

那天，在把病危的master抬出去的时候，忍不住这么对他说了。

不过，他大概一直到现在都不明白我指的是什么吧……

“……  
There is a trap right in front of me  
I knew it and walk into it  
Because you are my guide  
Because you never lie”

拿着抹布的KAITO已经唱到了最后的叠句。

忽然很想问……KAITO，你知道这些的歌词的真正含义吗？

但最后还是忍住了，只是向他点点头，笑了笑：

“KAITO……今天也很努力呢！”

“诶！是、是吗？……谢谢！”


	6. 里设定【5】——谁也不能说的事情

有一件事情，绝对不能够对任何人说。

和KAITO有关，和那位master有关，和收留了KAITO的我有关。

因为，根据vocaloid 的V1版使用协议，vocaloid使用者仅为一人，是绝对、绝对禁止转让的。

为了防止有人在私底下做出违规的事情，所有的产品在出厂前都被写入了“一旦被使用者抛弃就会自动强制uninstall”的版权保护程序。

“但是……这样很不公平啊，不是吗？如果——我是说‘如果’——KAITO其实并不想消失呢？”在一次闲谈的时候，那位master对我说道。

“这样的假设有可能成立吗？vocaloid是依附于master的存在，没有master的vocaloid，根本就没有存在的意义吧？”

“但是那只是你自己的想法……要是KAITO并不是这么认为、想要活下去呢？就这样强制否定他自己的想法，根本不给他自己选择的权利，实在是太过分了！”

“……那你打算干什么？”

“当然是把那些程序语句删掉。”

“等一下！拆解软件这是更加违规的吧？更何况我敢打赌你这到最后肯定是白费劲——”

“那就来打赌吧！”

“诶……？！”

“要是KAITO最后还是决定让自己消失的话就算你赢，但是要是他选择了另一边，就是我赢了，你必须要答应我一件事情，比如说帮我收下KAITO。”

“额……这样的赌注有意义吗？”

“那么就这么决定了！”

“喂喂！我还什么都没说呢！”

===END===


End file.
